Yugioh The new Duel style 1
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: I DIDN'T COPY THIS! . anyways, yugi finds himself in another tournament, finds his old buddies, and MORE! u are welcome to ask me to place ur OCs in here! just review with it, btw, this is a rewritten version as of 429
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I WILL DO THIS ONCE AND ONCE ONLY!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY CARTOON/ ANIME CHARAcTERS FEATUReD IN THIS STORY!

……………………………………………………

It has been a long day for Yugi Moto, the King of Games, now 16, he has suffered many problems: He was chased by fangirls everywhere he turned to. He had to call his friend Kaiba, to pick him up, while he stalled for time. Kaiba, who was annoyed, yet willing to help, picked him up via helicopter, and dropped him off at his grandpa's game shop, where Yugi requested.

"Thanks, Kaiba!" Yugi hollered out.

"No problem, Yugi. See you later." Kaiba responded.

"Yugi, is that you?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa! Yeah! I'm home!"

**"I skip the whole family-like scene, since I'm really tired and want to go to bed, bed a certain person, whose OC I will put in the upcoming chapters, and I had a bet. I MUST WIN!!!"**

Anyway… it was very late at night, and Yugi was sleeping when Atem, the pharaoh, spoke to him. Yugi woke up, looked at the mirror, and say him and Atem right next to him!!!

Yugi was so astonished his mouth dropped

"So, Yugi, how's everything been going?"

………………………………………………………………..

OK… I WIN!!!

Anyway, yeah… this takes place after yugioh! Plz review!!! AND CARTOON CHArACterS WILL BE IN HErE!


	2. getting to know 2 OCs

Disclamer: I don't own any characters that come up in this story, and I would only like to say I own only 1 OC in this chapter. Refer to this chapter as the one with disclamer, since I will not be making anymore until… whenever…

I changed it, due to carelessness in the 1st place.

BTW: my Juyin means flaming sun OR deadly tidal wave in Chinese.

…

Yugi: Woah! WTF? Atem? That you?

Atem: Yeah, Yugi… It HAS been a while for you to not remember your partner's face…

Yugi: Aren't you, like-

Atem: In the Spirit World? Yeah, but I got sent here to "move in" with you again… The tournament which will invite you and your friends soon, will be hosted by some evil bastard… Now, since I explained everything, you'd be safe to go back to sleep…

Yugi: Fine…

Suddenly, Yugi saw Atem in his mind, just like before he left. He was dressed the same pharaoh clothing, and everything. Yugi collapsed under fatigue right after.

… In another universe… (Our world)

There is a fourteen year old teen with black hair, who is about 5' 6'', and is wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a red lightning mark, and a red and white fan design on the back of his shirt. It was very silent, and he seemed to be waiting for someone. He decided to break the silence:

Juyin (MY OC): hn… where IS he???? I told him that we won't wait for- OW!!!

Suddenly, a certain someone kicked him right in the back of the head "YA! DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Juyin was very pissed and decided to mutter, "…bastard… you're late… and I WILL get you back for that kick in the head…

The person who kicked him was none other than the person who he was waiting for: No Limit 5. He had black hair as well, but was about 2 inches shorter than him. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans.

NL decided to walk toward the car, "Yeah, righ- " he got tripped by Juyin.

Juyin replied with a "Told you." And a smirk on his face was evident he got what he deserved.

NL muttered, "Moron…"

Juyin suddenly remembered why he waited outside the car and addressed his friend, "BTW, I got an invitation to a Duel Monsters tournament. You wanna come?"

NL was interested, but said, "Um… its only for 1 person… don't worry! I'LL FIND A WAY!" He was screaming dramatically during the trip to his house.

Juyin was silent, but was thinking, "What a loser."

Later, at the night of the tournament… people line up on front of a ship.

NL is dressed up as a girl and was trying to sneak past a guard so she… I mean… him could get in.

Juyin arrives and said, "Here's my ticket…" and he notices NL. He thought "WTF? Anyone can tell that's a guy." Back in reality, he asked the guard, "I'll take …?

The guard gestured to the Duel disk. "Where's your deck?" When Juyin showed the deck, he replied with an "OK Good…" He notices NL… and asks him "WTF are you doing woman? ...wait, a second… you're a guy, aren't you?

NL replied with a "NO!" and tried to flirt. Juyin was disgusted, but interested how this would turn out. "Good thing I brought this small recorder," he thought, and recorded this as a memoir.

The guard said," yep, you're a guy.

NL was shocked, but asked, "Rather seductive, don't you think?"

The guard was very pissed, so he yelled out, "GET THE F OUTTA HERE!"

NL was shocked again, but thought hard, and said, "Screw that. I'll give you 5 bucks to let me in and give me the disk."

The guard was interested in it and said, "DEAL!"

Juyin was so stunned, he nearly fell into the water, and yelled out a "WTF?"

So they go inside, and find a dorm with a good window view.

The dorm was very large; it had two beds, a large screen TV, a Gamecube©, and two controllers, a table, and a desk.

Suddenly, the speakers erupted a "AND WE ARE OFF!!!"

Juyin noticed that the place was almost deserted "Man, there are few people here… W…T…F…? Look at the window…"

NL was curious, so he asked, "What?" After he took a look, he yelled out a "OMG!!! A WARPHOLE!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!"

Juyin hit him in the back of the head, hard, and told him to stfu. He explained why it is probably there. "The fine print on the invitation… says we'll be making stops at different universes????? "

NL looked around, and exclaimed "Hey look, a duel arena!"

Juyin sighed and muttered, "idiot's got an attention span of a monkey… OK, fine, so I guess you wanna duel?"

NL replied with his catchphrase, "Break the Limit!!!"

Juyin said "… you start off with a catchphrase, so I get to start this duel!!!"

THIS IS A REWRITE! AND THE 3rd will be re-written too


	3. Is this a filler? NOT!

Last time, friends Juyin and NL are about to duel.

Btw, cards that are OC have quotes on them. AND ALL DUELS WILL BE IN SCRIPT FORMAT! Descriptions are in bold!

…

**Juyins LP: 8000**

**NL's LP: 8000**

Juyin: I'll start off with a card facedown in defense. Done!

**A holo facedown appears on Juyin's side of the field**

NL: Lame… My go! I'll summon out "Jack Skellington" in attack.

Atk 1600, def: 1100.

ATTACKs:

Spirit of the Harp.

**Def: 200O, atk 800**

NL: Crap…

**Jack attempts to attack, but the Spirit hid under her harp, and it bounced off.**

**Juyins LP: 8000**

**NL's LP: 7600**

Juyin: Now, my go. Hm… Easy! I'll summon up Silent Swordsman Level 4!

**Atk: 1000, def: 1000.**

Next, I'll play Reasoning! Now pick a level star… if you're wrong the guy gets summoned.

NL: I'm boned… level 7!

Juyin picks out one card, and says: Wrong!!!! It's Gilfer the Lightning, a level 8!

Atk: 2800, Def: 1400.

"**ATTACK Jack!!" Gilpher unsheathes his sword and slashed through Jack with his blade of lightning. Jack stumbled and separated into many pieces.**

NL's LP: 4800.

Next Silent Swordsman!

LP: 3800.

**I end by placing one card facedown.**

NL: Darn it! I draw, and-

Juyin: And Silent Swordsman levels up to level 5, and since it's now your standby phase, he's allowed to attack you. If it succeeds, which it will, he'll level up to level 8!!

NL: Crud!

S.S. Atk: 1500, def: 1000 - S.S. atk: 400O, def: 10O0 .

NL's LP: 2300.

NL: uh... I play "Kingdom Hearts," and I use it's effect to summon back Jack!! Also, each K.H. character get 300+

A swirling wind appeared, and when it disappeared, Jack was back.

Next, I'll summon out Sora. This allows me to summon out: Donald Duck!

"**Sora:" Atk: 1800, Def: 1400**

"**Donald Duck:" 1500 atk, 1800 def.**

Now I can use Donald's effect to use Reasoning!

Juyin: Crap, level… 6!

NL: Nope! It's Goofy! A level 4!

"**Goofy: Atk: 130O Def: 230O."**

Now, I can fuse them, using "Kingdon Hearts", to summon "Final Form Sora!"

**F.F.Sora: Atk:3300, Def: 2500, and since Jack is on the field, he gets 100+ bonus!**

NL: ATTACK GILFER!!

Juyin: Oh no…

**F.F. Sora slashes through Gilfer using a ridicoulously large keyblade.**

**Juyins LP: 7500**

**NL's LP: 2300**

Juyin: That's sad. You forgot about my Silent Swordsman. Now, I'll summon up Silent Mage for no reason at all.

**Atk: 1000, def: 1000**

You lost, NL.

Silent Swordman attacks "Sora."

NL's LP: 1600.

NL: Crap! Hm… "Kingdom Hearts" will let me bring back F.F.Sora. Now, I'll summon out "Auron," thus making F.F.'s atk 3400, and def 2900, and Auron's atk is 2300 and def 900! Auron is in attack mode. Btw, when Auron and Sora are both on the field, I get to choose any monster on your side of the field and send it back to your hand, so BYE BYE Silent Swordsman.

Juyin: Damn you…

Silent Swordsman disappears and Juyin picks up the card and replaces it in his hand.

NL: ATTACK!

Juyin: Um… you forgot my facedown…

NL: You're kidding me, right?

Juyin: Sorry, man! Activate Black Mirror Force! Now all of your monsters go out of play for two turns, and so does my strongest monster. Sorry, Silent Mage.

**The shield surrounds the 3 monsters, and they appear at our feet.**

NOW, give a welcome to my buddy Darkfire Soldier!

**Darkfire soldier: A1700, D1100**

ATTACK! The darkfire soldier just burned him with his flame blade.

NL: ugh... **0LP**

Juyin: Listen, you play well yourself, I guess I had Luck of the Draw. So, how about a game of cards? We're already at the next universe.

Meanwhile: Yugi and friends are running toward the ship.

Kaiba: Hm… we made it… huff…

Yugi: Yeah… Joey, Tea (anzu), You Ok?

Joey: Better than EVER…

Tea: Speak for yourself…the one who made MOST of us here out of breath.

Joey: HEY!! IT was such a good dream…

Everyone else: Whatever….

NL: Let's get some food! I'm tired of you beating me in card games! T.T!

Juyin: Fine… but there's Super Smash Bros. Melee in here. (Yes, with the TV, too) Let's play that later, since you keep saying you can beat me…

NL: FINE!!!!

Juyin: You won't stand a chance against Marth.

NL: He sucks!

Juyin: What???? Pichu SUCKS!!!!

NL: Oh no you didn't!!!

They bickered until they reached the cafeteria, which was full of food.

NL: Let's DIG IN!!!

Juyin: … um… fine…

NL: C'mon, man! I'm starving! I know you are, too!

Juyin: Alright, let's eat.

Meanwhile, again…

Danny: WTF? Hurry, Tuck! Just grab ONE of your PDAs please…?

Tuck: NUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEZZZZZ!! THEIR ALL EQUAL TO ME!

Sam: …

Tuck: OK, picked 2. Let's go!

…

**OK!!! Chaps 2-3 are done. These are just introductory chaps, so these are just a peek of what's next!!! Other characters WILL come! SOO SORRY, NL FANS!! DON'T FLAME ME!!!**


	4. The rules

The rest of the intros are all filler, so I'll just start when everyone is boarded on the ship.

…

We start off (again) after lunch and NL and Juyin are playing SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE©

NL is protesting to Juyin that Marth might be too much powerful for young Pichu. "C'mon, man. You know Pichu vs. Marth is so unfair!!"

Juyin replied, "Hey, you said you could beat me… our favorite characters fight to the finish!!"

NL was shocked, but thought a while and said "Fine, I WILL BEAT YOU!!"

_I will not show this, since this will portray both of us as geeks, so NO NO NO! _

Suddenly, the speakers say "WE WILL APPROACH OUR DESTINATION IN APPROXIMATELY 15 MINUTES. PLEASE TAKE THIS TIME TO GATHER YOUR LUGGAGE AND ITEMS. THANK YOU.

Meanwhile, in Yugi's group…

Yugi is talking to Atem in his mind. "Atem, who did you say was coming from the spirit world to help us out?"

Atem responded "Mana."

Suddenly, Joey rushed in with Kaiba at a headlock. "Take that, rich boy! Heh heh…"

Tristan was telling Joey to pull harder, Kaiba was trying to kick Joey, and Tea was trying to get Joey to let him go.

Yugi told Joey to let Kaiba go, since Kaiba would be running out of air soon, and Joey would get sued.

SPEAKERS: WE HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, AND DISEMBARK OF THE SHIP THE WAY YOU CAME!

_This is very self-explanatory: everyone gets off the fing boat…_

Pegasus, a white hair millionaire, came out of a tower, and said "I'm not hosting this tournament, but I am the one that gives the host the money for this! Here are the rules:

1. Wins will be recorded on your duelist disk.

2. You can bet more than 1 win, but you must bet at least 1.

3. The monsters, I repeat, the monsters ARE real.

This cause quite a shock and revolt at Pegasus, who told them that way, they would be able to choose a dueling spirit partner as well… but the spirit could choose the duelist too.

4. Try to have a fun time. (I felt like putting that in)

5. You cannot leave unless you have negative wins. If you have a negative amount, you can duel more to turn it into a positive or give up and leave.

6. You must get at least 8 wins in order to get to this castle up here. The duel disks will be checked, and to secure non-hacking, there's a satellite to track your every location and record every one of your duels.

7. If you are lost, you can press the red button. Some dude will come out, request a duel, and if you shall win, he'll help you.

8. You are given 15 days get all 8.

IS IT CLEAR? OK! The tournament has BEGUN!"

…

Yep. Everything's gonna start after this chapter.


	5. late! Oo

Where we last left off:

Pegasus explained the rules of the tournament, and now the contest begins!

Juyin and NL have been walking around for one hour. Juyin asked, "hey, you got your cell phone on you or anything?"

NL replied with a YES of course…

Juyin asked, "How about we split up for an while, to see if there's anyone to duel… We meet back here in exactly THREE hours. OK?"

NL replied with a "Sure."

Juyin walked around for about twenty minutes and saw Danny Fenton. "Hey. Hey! Hi. I can see you're looking for someone to duel, huh?"

Danny replied with a sarcastic Duh.

Juyin suggested they duel, but Sam looked at him and said "there's something different in this kid. He seems dangerous."

Danny took a look, but replied "Nah, he looks OK, and I'm the one dealing with bad guys. I guess he just had a bad past." He walked up to Juyin and accepted. "DUEL, but-"

However, Tuck intervened and said, "Hey, this kid probably isn't any I've seen. Maybe I should, I'll have your back."

Danny replied with a "OK fine."

**Juyin's wins: 0**

**Tuck's wins: 1**

**Juyin's LP: 8000**

**Tuck's LP: 8000**

Meanwhile, NL was searching for someone to duel when he bumped into a very obnoxious blond teen wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. "hey! I'm guessing you wanna duel, eh?" It was Joey Wheeler, however, he was alone.

NL accepted, obviously, but mentally noted that he's dueling a top rank Duelist.

**NL's wins: 0**

**Joey's wins:** 4

NL's LP: 8000

Joey's LP: 8000

Mana is floating around, looking for someone who has her card. Although she's a spirit and can do anything she wants, she decides to stick to her job. She sees a boy with raven hair dueling a geeky kid in a beret. "Hmm… maybe I ought to stick around." She thought.

Juyin: I'll start off first! I'll summon up a defense monster and 2 card facedown. END.

Tuck: That's all? I'll summon up Pendulum Machine to attack!

A machine with an axe for legs comes out of swirling wind. It is covered with red, and is hovering. It advances to the facedown, which reveals to be the Spirit of the Harp.

_Pendulum: 1750 atk, Spirit: 2000 defense._

Tuck: gr… that'll end my turn.

**Tuck's LP: 7750**

Juyin: Moving on, I'll sack my harp to summon up Dark Magician Girl!

Mana (she was watching): What? He has my card? Guess I'll go into the hollow shell then.

_A light beams through and DMG comes out of the light.._

Mana: HI!

Juyin: Is this supposed to happen?

Tuck: Man, she's cute…

Mana: (to Juyin) I'm supposed to be your spirit partner!

Juyin: O.O wow… (she's sorta cute, but am I supposed to like her… she's just a card, right?) Um… do you disappear after the duel?

Mana: NO! I stick around until I want to! .

Tuck: Uh… heh heh.. moving on?

Juyin: Oh right! DMG will attack your machine!

Mana: call me Mana.

_Dark Light comes out of the staff and blows the machine to pieces._

Mana: Ha! One down!

Juyin: Next, two facedowns, and that'll be it.

Tuck: I'll play a facedown and a set! That'll do!

Juyin: Alright, (looks at hand and thinks "perfect") I'll summon up Silent Swordsman! Next, I'll play Card Destruction, so we discard our hands and draw a new hand, thus Silent Swordman gains Five Tokens, which allows me to summon up Silent Swordsman Level 8 by exchange!

_S.S. lv 8: 4000 atk, 1000 def_

Tuck: Oh no.

Juyin: Yup! Mana, attack that set!

DmG: You got it! Dark Burning!

Juyin: Now Silent Swordsman! Attack him directly!

Tuck: What? OW! That hurt!

Silent Swordsman slashes through Tuck using his white blade.

**Tuck's LP: 3750**

Juyin: That'll be it.

Tuck: I'll play "Junk remodeling" this allows me to resummon a machine monster. I'll tribute him for Machine King!

A swirling wind comes through which introduces a machine reminiscent to Gundum Z.

Atk: 2300- 2800

Tuck: Next, I'll play one facedown and play Limiter removal! This'll let me double Machine King's powers for the turn. I'll play an extra card. Now, I'll attack Silent Swordsman!

A can of acid engulfed Machine King, which made him double in size, and he attacked Silent Swordsman.

Juyin: C'mon! My best monster!

**Juyin's LP: 7700**

Tuck's monster gets destroyed.

Juyin: I'll summon up Silent Mage. Now I play Card Of Santuary. I draw until I have 6 cards! Silent Mages attack goes from 1000 to 2000! Now Mage, Attack!

Tuck: Don't be too hasty! I play Dark Mirror force!

Juyin; You too huh? I play 7tools of the bandit!

**Juyin's LP: 6700**

Now! Mana, Attack and end it!

Tuck: No!!

Tuck's LP: 0!

Juyin: What? I beat you so quickly, but how come, you had two facedown, but you didn't activate them?

Tuck: It was a bluff. Heh heh…

**Juyin's wins: 1**

**Tuck's wins: 0**

Tuck: Aw… c'mon! My counters back to 0 again!!!

Juyin looked around and saw Mana (as Dmg) standing in front of him, and asked, "Don't you disappear? Silent Swordsman just did."

Mana replied, "No, I don't disappear. I'm one of your spirit partners!"

Juyin thought hard and asked, "One? So there'll be more who'll reveal themselves to me?"

"Yep!"

…

Meanwhile, NL is dueling our favorite obnoxious blond, Joey Wheeler.

NL: OK! I'll start off first! I'll play one card in defense and that'll be it!

Joey: WTF? That's it? Ha ha ha! You must suck! I summon up Time Wizard!! Time Magic!

**A clock-like figure presses a button on his staff, which has a rook-like symbol on it and a skull symbol. An arrow spins and it lands on the rook!**

Joey: Yeah! Bye bye, little defense card. Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse Time wizard and Baby dragon to form thousand dragon!

**Thousand dragon: Atk 2400, def 2000**

Attack him directly!

Thousand dragon blows steam on NL, who yells out, "That stinks!!!"

**NL's LP: 5600**

NL: Damn it. I'll play Kingdom Hearts! I'll revive Sora using this card!

A pink moon appears on the playing field and a cloud pops up from the sky and turns into Sora, a warrior holding a keyblade.

…

What will happen next? Find out next time!


	6. NL vs Joey

Meanwhile, NL is dueling our favorite obnoxious blond, Joey Wheeler.

NL: OK! I'll start off first! I'll play one card in defense and that'll be it!

Joey: WTF? That's it? Ha ha ha! You must suck! I summon up Time Wizard!! Time Magic!

**A clock-like figure presses a button on his staff, which has a rook-like symbol on it and a skull symbol. An arrow spins and it lands on the rook!**

Joey: Yeah! Bye bye, little defence card. Now I'll play Polymerization to fuse Time wizard and Baby dragon to form thousand dragon!

**Thousand dragon: Atk 2400, def 2000**

Attack him directly!

Thousand dragon blows steam on NL, who yells out, "That stinks!!!"

**NL's LP: 5600**

NL: Damn it. I'll play Kingdom Hearts! I'll revive Sora using this card!

A pink moon appears on the playing field and a cloud pops up from the sky and turns into Sora, a warrior holding a keyblade.

Now the real deal:

NL: Sora is in defense mode, and i'll set another defense card!

Joey: heh, how pathetic! Attack! Destroy the sora AGAIN!!!

NL: ... dang it...

-The dragon's steam suffocates Sora to death-

NL: that's REALLY bad breath. -cough- erm... I flip summon Goofy and Summon Donald Duck. I also use Kingdom Hearts to call back Sora, and I put them back in my hand to... summon FINAL FORM SORA!!!

-The three are engulfed in a light; a beam of light soars to NL's deck, and in their place is a stronger Sora. Atk: 300O, DEF: 2500

Joey: oh,... no...

NL: ATTACK THAT DRAGON! PAYBACK TIME!

-Sora's blade slices the dragon in half and the dragon disintegrates not before howling.

Joey: -thoughts- hm... there's no way I could beat that guy; ill have to stall for two more turns... heh... easier said than done. My hand has nothing except monster cards.- I'll set a card and end.

NL: not so tough now, huh? I'll summon out Auron, and his special effect raises his attack and defense by 100!

-a guy with sunglasses and a red coat holding a huge sword come out from smoke-

(auron) ATK: 1900- 20O0. DEF: 500- 600

(ff sora) ATK 3100, DEF: 2600

Joey: OH NO!!!

NL: ATTACK, AURON!! DIRECT ATTACK, SORA

-auron slices the card, revealing alligator's sword- def 1200.

-sora cuts through Joey with a keyblade.

JOEY'S LP: 4900

Joey: ach! -draws- Lucky me! I play, scapegoat!

-with that, four miniature differently colored goats appear on the playing field.

NL: dang it... only one turn left. -draws- YES! I summon out Mulan!

-a Chinese girl with a blade in her right hand comes forth from the field.-

Mulan ATK: 1500- 1600, DEF 1200- 1300

Sora: ATK: 3100- 3200, DEF 2600- 2700

Joey: heh, you won't be able to get through MY defense-

NL: Don't get too full of yourself! I activate Mulans effect, so they both can attack you directly!

Joey: SAY WHAT!?!!

NL: yep!

Mulan and FF sora both strike him with their weapons.

Joey's LP: 4900-(3200 1600) - 100

Joey: ... WTF DAMMIT!!!!!

NL: auron, attack that scapegoat!

Joey: eep!

-auron strikes a green scapegoata with his blade.-

NL: with that I end my turn.

Joey: I'll play 1 card facedown, and end my turn by setting one monsta.

NL: now the FF Sora separates back to three separate monsters

-FF sora becomes engulfed in a beam of light, which separates him into the three original cards that formed him: Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck.

Sora: ATK 1700, DEF: 1200

Goofy: ATK 1200, DEF 2200

Donald Duck: ATK 1400, DEF: 1700

Auron: ATK: 2200, DEF: 800

Mulan: ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500

NL: then! Mulan and Sora, Direct attack Joey!

Joey: I knew you'd do that! Activate trap, TRAP HOLE!

Mulan falls in a hole and disintegrates.

Joey: HA! NOW YOU CAN'T DO NOTHING!

NL: then... i'll summon one last monster: PETER PAN!

-an elf-ish boy in green with fairy wings appear-

PP: ATK: 1500, DEF 10O0

NL: now! Auron, attack that facedown, Mulan, Sora, and Goofy, attack the goats. Lastly, PP, attack Joey.

-at this statement, Peter Pan turned to NL and said :Did you just call me PP!?!

NL: wtf? wait a sec...

flashback:

"REMEMBER ALL MONSTERS ARE REAl!!!" pegasus said.

-end flashback-

NL: oh, sorry Peter Pan. well, then just k'o joey.

Peter Pan: ok, fine.

Peter Pan divebombs straight into Joey, who trips and falls.

Joey's LP: 0

Joey's wins: 4

NL's wins: 1

Joey sat on the ground and frowned "man... I lost... badly too! Alright, erm.. NL... do you have... a companion you split up with?"

"yeah?" NL asked.

"... erm... I got a buddy who might be with your buddy. We got lost a while ago. I'm gonna hafta stick around for a while" Joey insisted.

"OK, we're meeting up him one hour." NL checked his watch

Joey got to his feet and said "Ok, then let's go!" and began to walk until he stopped and said "I have NO idea where i'm going"

NL sweatdropped.

----------

End of this chapter.


End file.
